Words In Silence
by ALamePerson
Summary: "Everyone sees me as the hero but… I'm just playing the part of the hero… We both know that the real hero is… you. It is you; Green, while the real villain is me." Red packed his stuff and began to start his quest in finding meaning, meaning to anything at all. Game-based. Revolving around the relationship of Red and Green.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Anyways, this is based on the games and this is my perspective on the things that happened the way they happened and explanation for behaviours of certain characters, mostly just Red and Green.

**Playing Hero**

"… … … … …"

His mother signs again.

"Oh Red… I just don't know what to do with you… Why can't you speak…? _Just… Please… _I beg you…" She choked on her last few words as she collapsed on the floor, hugging Red in a tight embrace.

" _Please. _Say _something…"_

Unwaivered, the 5-year-old stood there without a word, staring into space.

He understood. He knows. His father isn't coming back. But he did not wish to speak.

And that was the first time he had heard someone asking him to talk, and that was certainty not the last.

* * *

A five year old Green ran along the riverside with a Pikachu plush in his hand. He came to a stop when he saw Red sitting alone by the bank.

Green sat down beside him.

"Red! Look what I got!" He shoves the Pikachu toy into Red's hands.

"My sis won this at the prize catcher and gave it to me! I don't want it but I know you like Pikachu so here you go!" It was a lie though. He knew Red was sad even though he does not know why so he begged Daisy to buy the plush for him as his early birthday present instead of the Eevee doll he long wanted.

The Pikachu had a green bell on his neck and red bell attached to it.

Red accepted the doll and placed it close to his heart. Red feels a lot better. It felt warm.

"Thank you…"

Seeing that his friend was glad to have the gift put on an arrogant smile. "Of course."

For the rest of the evening, they both sat side by side each other with their hands intertwining and watched the sun set without any more exchange of words, but they both know that they are comfortable.

* * *

"Hey! Mute guy! Can't you talk?" A sheer loud shout was heard before crushed papers and pencils were thrown in his direction.

"Really, are you just retarded or weird? Ahahahaha" The bully stood on top of Red's table pointing his finger at him. Red was looking down, minding his own business, but the bully did not like being ignored. All the more he wanted to bully him.

"I bet your voice sounds horrible! That's why you don't speak!"

Red understood the situation. He just did not care.

"Stop it!" An enraged voice appears before a small frame of a 7-year-old dashed forward and knocked down the bully.

"Hey! Why are you protecting a freak?"

"He's not a freak! He's my best friend!" Green replied in rage. He cannot forgive anyone, anyone at all, who made fun of Red.

The bully grabbed Green's collar and pulled himself up together with him. "Doesn't being a freak's friend make you a freak too?"

His gang of friends pushed Green by the side of the room.

"Ouch."

Hearing the one-letter word coming from his friend, Red stood up and glared at the bully, still silent.

"Red, can't you say something? Tell him you're not a freak." Green encouraged, but secretly hoping for a response from Red.

"So? You got something to say for yourself?" The bully crossed his arm and asked, completely amused that maybe, just maybe, he is going to hear the infamous "Mute" of the school talk for once.

Red stared.

"… … …"

Again, Red understood the situation. He just does not know what to say.

A punch came in Red's direction, and the next thing he knows is that he is in the councillor's room. With Green.

"So, tell me. Why did they bully you?" The middle aged lady sat elegantly on the chair, without a doubt, with a class of a rich lady.

"Because Red doesn't like to talk and they all think that is weird! I don't think that's right!" Green answered.

"I see. And you are?"

"I'm his best friend."

"Since you're his best friend, do you know why Red cannot talk?"

"No! RED CAN TALK! He just doesn't like to!" Green rebutted. The lady was shocked. She paused for a few seconds before looking over at Red and signed.

Red looked over at Green, and Green smiled. "Let me do the talking for you."

That was it. It was at this one time when he confirmed that Green understands him, even if no one else does.

* * *

Green remembered the first time when he had gotten angry and frustrated at Red, and insulted him at a moment of impulse. He called him a freak.

For a moment there, Green thought he had seen his best friend of 9 years, basically all his life, twitch his face, and for a brief second, showing the emotion of hurt.

Perhaps he had gone too far, but he was still surprised. Red was really hurt. It was a first when he actually showed that he cared, about anything that has been going around him.

Since, Green had gotten addicted to making fun of Red, even mocking him. He wanted to see Red hurt, and if possible, become angry. He wanted to make Red _human_.

"If you can't even talk, isn't it better if you were actually a real mute?" Green said in impulse once. _Once. _

"… Sorry…" Red said in silence.

That was the very word that made Green believe what he was doing was right.

* * *

2 years passed and they were both 11, ready for their first journey.

The teasing and mocking caused Green to turn to an arrogant and cocky attitude. He challenged Red throughout their journey, provoking him further, making him stronger.

It was not just mere coincidence that they often met up at various points of their journey. Green took careful care to make sure he was always one step ahead of Red and often gave him hints to the next step forward. He'll tip Red on where to get HM Cut, or the requirement for entering the Pokemon League, and constantly checking on the progress of Red's Pokedex, even when he was still grieving over his Raticate's death.

Green was clearing the path for him. He was trying his best to make Red stronger and more determined with every battle and every word.

He even risked his reputation for Red. Even though he had the capability to save Silph Co. from Team Rocket, he waited for Red. He made sure he was strong enough to win against Giovanni through a battle, before leaving for Red to play hero.

Green wanted Red to be confident.

Green can see it. It was working. Red's eye was filled with determination. Striving and trying his best.

It was definitely working.

But sometimes, Green would get worried that his words hurt a little too much. Worsening his worries was Red's slowly changing character, which Green liked to believe was because of him. But that resulted in Green no longer being able to confidently say he understood Red.

"… … …" Silent replies no longer assure him. He no longer understood the meaning behind the silence.

Stronger and stronger. Red was further and further away from him.

* * *

It was towards the end of their journey did Green reassure himself. It was when Red told him:

"Thank you…"

Red understood. He always had. He just did not know how to express himself.

Just how much trouble Green took to make him grow and change into a more confident person, Red knew. He had always been grateful. The only way Red knew how to express all the gratitude he had was through those two sincere words.

He hoped that Green would know it.

But, Green knew. He always had.

His reply was a smile. The most silent of all the times they had interacted.

Green stood up and left to Victory Road, hoping to get a chance at becoming the Pokemon Champion. He had restored all his faith in Red, and continued doing what he thought was right.

* * *

Green felt like he had lost the most important thing in the world. No, not the position of Champion.

He felt like he lost his friend.

Red won against him in their battle for the title of Champion and Green lost.

He wanted to smile and shake his hand but Red ignored him. He kept looking down. Not saying a word. Green stared blankly at Red, having just lost the ability to understand him.

Then, Green's grandfather came.

"I'm disappointed at you." Was the chilling words of the famous professor.

However, Green did not care for those words. He was shocked. He froze to the ground as he watches, in complete dismay, his grandfather dragging the unwilling Red that was so close to tears into the Hall of Fame.

That was the first time Green had seen Red like that.

It was then that he realised. It was too late. He was wrong. He should not have done what he had done, and he just wished Red understands.

But Red does, he understood. He just had his pride.

* * *

Red refused the position of Champion and left quietly.

Frustrated, Green travelled to the Sevii islands to train and become stronger, for the next time he meets Red again, he will win. He collected new Pokemon, toughened up his existing ones and trained all day all night. Green thought that there was no way he could lose again. But he did.

This time however, was unintentional.

Red had also journeyed to the same Sevii islands, grew stronger, and came back.

He decided to challenge Green again. He won, again.

Red no longer believed, no long understood and no longer able to feel. In the moment of despair and desperateness, he ran away immediately, ran without a single word.

"….." Unable to reply anything, Green just stood in silence, watching helplessly as his friend ran out the door. He does not even know how he feels already.

* * *

Red said his goodbyes to his mum and left. He had packed his stuff and began to start his quest in finding meaning, meaning to anything at all.

He climbed the highest mountain and braved the harshest climate just for one thing, and one thing only. Solitude.

He wanted to break off from the world, the reality that will never change. His world, was crumbling.

Red worked himself to the core, training with the only goal of becoming stronger, tougher, and more invincible. Maybe, he silently hopes, that maybe then, he will have meaning in life again.

Sure enough, soon after the disappearance of the strongest trainer, news of Green being the new Gym leader spread, and reached Red's ears. For once, he was glad.

To Red, everything was over, but not to Green. Green sought him out, and offered the position to Red.

"They originally wanted you to take the position, but they couldn't find you so they considered me. It is rightfully yours to begin with…" Green whispered, secretly hoping that it would provide the chance for Red to come back.

Red stood in silence. His heart was breaking.

Without saying a word, he took out a PokeBall and gestured to Green, asking for a battle.

"What…"

"Win me first…" Red whispered.

Green lost, in complete and utter defeat. The gap between them in terms of ability had widened by then. Green was shocked at how much Red had grown within the few months he was training in the mountains.

"Go back…" Red muttered, looking at the hurt look in Green's emerald eyes. He decided to push further.

"You're too weak for me. Such a role of a mere Gym leader is only suited for someone like you. It's not worthy of me."

Green was floored. Never did he hear such clear words from his closest friend before. And to think the first time Red had ever spoke such a clear sentence without muttering or whispering, was to insult him.

Unsure how to response, Green laughed loudly and left.

As he walked through the snowy path, he never looked back once.

And so he missed the swelling of Red's eyes and the tears flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

A year had passed and Green was doing well as a Gym leader. He never lost a single challenge and earned respect and love from almost everyone from Viridian City.

He buried himself into work, performing his best at challenges and training his Pokemon to the utmost potential. Green wanted to get rid of the feeling of missing Red, not that he will ever admit it. He gets the occasional visits from his sister and Red's mum, the latter often to update him on Red's wellbeing on Mount Silver. She sometimes gets short notes, no more than 2 sentences, from Red through his Charizard.

Green had not even visited Red once since the time he was mocked. But he was still angry that Red had not even bothered writing him an "I'm fine."

On the visits, the said mum would bring home cooked meals for Green, clean his house for him and ask him about his day. He was extremely happy as Green rarely felt someone else other than his sister caring for him so much.

Then, he wonders how Red chose to give up on being loved for solitude in that god forsaken place.

Then, on one particular day, Green saw it. That beautiful Charizard of Red's sits on the front door of Green's house. He noticed a piece of paper attached to a string on Charizard's neck and took it.

There were only 3 words on it.

"I miss you"

Green laughed out loud, the very same laughter he had when he left Red in the cold mountain.

"What? _Now _he wants to see me?" Green mocked.

He longer understood Red. He could no longer guess his thoughts and feelings. They grew further away; to a distance they both can never reach. The day Green lost his position as Champion was the mark of that.

Green wanted to laugh it off and ignore the note but upon seeing Charzard's constant tugging, nudging and roaring, he knew that he had to see Red.

He rode on the fire creature's back and went to Mt Silver.

* * *

Red thought he was dying soon. Freezing and starving. Too sick and weak to leave. He would have never survived if his Charizard had not brought the note meant for his mum to Green.

"He came…" Red smiled weakly.

He did not know what the other was thinking. He thought Green was never coming back.

Red was brought into further confusion when he got weekly visits from his "I-don't-know-what-you-are-to-me".

They never talked about all that had happened. About their journey, their rival, their achievements, the Championship, the Gym leader position, and the mockery. _Especially the mockery._

Not a word was mentioned. Green only updated the happenings around the world to Red and his day. Small talk and Red just quietly listened.

Supplies like medicine and food are also never lacking, unlike the time when no one visited. He felt happy at the gesture, and yet at the same time guilty.

"Thank you…" Red paused before continuing. "Sorry…"

Green froze. He did not know to response. Was that sincere or mockery? Mocking him that he was so stupid to still help someone who looked down on him? He did not understand. He no longer could.

And so, Green laughed.

The same arrogant, cocky laughter Green once had during their rivalry. And Red would twitch in response.

To Green, that was a small step to being the way they were before.

* * *

"…"

Red's last Pokemon, his Pikachu was defeated.

Out of all his challengers, only this hyper-active kid from Johto managed to win him. Like always, not a word came out of Red and rather the cave was filled with the victory cry from the boy.

Red thought for a while after the defeat and decides it is time to leave.

His efforts have become pointless. Time does not have any effect, seeing the never ending line of challengers hoping to win "The Legendary Red", he figured. He is no longer strong, now that he is defeated. He no longer feels that it is understandable for anyone to lose to himself.

His lost is the signal of that there is no way things can go back to normal again.

The lost dragged him back to the reality he wanted to escape in the first place.

He scribbled on a piece of paper and gave it to his trusty Charizard to delivery to Green.

* * *

"I'm leaving. Don't find me…" Green read from the piece of paper delivered to him.

He crushed it and yelled, "What the hell is this…!"

Green quickly get on his Pidgeot and flew to Pallet Town.

"Just when I thought we could finally return to our childhood days! That idiot! Does he think that he can get away with this?" Green slammed the door of Red's house.

Red's mum came out to answer.

"I'm sorry but Red just leave after saying his goodbyes… Geez, that boy just does whatever he wants! Leaving after finally coming home! Furthermore this time he says he wants to explore Hoenn!"

"What? Hoenn?" Green was surprised.

"Yes. He said he wants to go to somewhere nobody knows him… And he said he'll probably returned when everyone here forgets him… That strange kid…"

"Everyone here…" Green frowned, can't help but feel that that include him himself.

"Ah, but he just leave not too long ago! Maybe you'll catch up to him!"

With that statement, Green bowed in gratitude in rush and flew off.

* * *

Green caught Red in Vermilion City just before he board the ship. He grabbed Red's hand tightly, never letting go once.

"You're not going anywhere without me you dumbass!" Green angrily dragged a rather willing Red back to Green's house in Viridian City.

They settle down on Green's couch, with Pikachu running around with Eevee, all happy. Green sighed.

He sighed because he was tired. Not from his anger. Not from having to find Red. And definitely not from dragging Red back. But from Red himself.

He took a deep breath before questioning, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

As soon as the question leaves Green's mouth, the two of them seems, shocked and relieved at the same time.

That was the first time a question of that nature, like asking what the other is thinking, had ever been asked between them.

But yet, with that question, the tension between them seems to be gone.

"… …"

"Red, tell me what's going on! I can't comprehend your actions at all! Why in the world are you leaving!"

Red still remained silent. In the matter of fact, he was trying to hold back his tears.

Unable to get a response out of him, Green finally broke down. He hugged Red and cried.

"You idiot! Dumbass! Asshole! Why are you leaving! We're supposed to try to be friends again and there you go, wanting to destroy everything! Why are you leaving me behind…!" It did not matter how much Green sounded desperate at that moment. He just wants Red to stay.

But Red's next action was unexpected to him. He flung Green off and yelled.

"You're asking WHY? Then let me ask you! Why do you always do what you want without even asking for my opinion! You always give in to me! Did I ask you to make my journey easier? Did I ask for you to let me save the day? Did I ask for the position of the Champion? Did I ask you for the position of the Gym leader? NO." Red was flaring up. He wanted to release all those years of stored up anger inside of him.

After Red calmed down a little bit, he continued in a sobbing tone. "Did I ask for you to be humiliated, ridiculed and looked down upon by the public and your grandfather…?"

Red was openly tearing up and placed his hands at his heart.

Green was ashamed. He doesn't know why, he just is.

"Look, Red…"

"No, you look!" Red interrupted. "I thought since I cannot get you even try to win me, I might as well train to become strong, to become someone you'll be proud of to lose to. But I can't now. I can't because I was never strong. I lost… I lost…!"

Green crawled over to Red and placed his head on his chest, petting his head.

"I will always be proud of you… You are a winner, always, in everyone's eyes…"

"You shut up…!" Red pushed Green away again violently. Green was so shocked that he almost stopped crying.

"A winner you say… In everybody's eyes, I am something I am not…! This… so-called 'Legend' or whatever… Everything is supposed to be yours… Everything… You're the one who is supposed to be worshipped by everyone…! You're the one supposed to be the well-mannered child, the likeable one, not me! You only became arrogant because… because of me… You wanted me to be human… You want me to have everything… You asshole… Because of you I had to go into solitude, hoping everyone will forget me and remember you instead! But it doesn't even work! Yes, so what if you took the Gym leader position! I still get swarm of challengers! The media still labelled me as "legendary" whenever they feel like it! Proved it doesn't even work! You're such an asshole! You make me unable to sleep every night knowing that I took everything away from you!" Red was a crying mess, even he cannot make sense of why he was telling Green all these. He used to promise himself it was something he will take to his grave.

"You did not take everything away from me! I gave it to you… Willingly… So you don't need to feel bad about it…" Green felt bad. He used to only want Red to be happy. He did not know he was causing him pain. At least now he knows why Red went to that god damn mountain in the first place; it is for Green to start taking back what he had given away.

"Yes, you gave it to me… Everything… I… My everything, used to be yours… I… I am nothing without you…" Red paused before deciding to comment on the next statement that strikes Green right in his heartstrings.

"Everyone sees me as the hero but… I'm just playing the part of the hero… We both know that the real hero is… you. It is you; Green, while the real villain is me."

Green looked down. He cannot retort Red because somewhere deep down in his heart, he knows Red is correct. Green himself knows that he could have saved the day and remained as Champion a little longer. He then realises all the mistakes he made. He caused misery for them both.

"Yes, you are right." Green does not know any better response than just plain agreeing. "However, even so, you are not to leave. If you leave and throw me away, I'll never forgive you. Let me continue to play the villain and selfishly ask you to stay, right here with me."

"How could I? All the things we've been through… It'll never be the same again… Isn't if best if we go separate ways?" Red was still crying.

Green was unsure of what Red wanted as a response. He was confused whether still wanted to be friends again.

After a moment of pause, there was rumbling noises heard from the floor. Both turned and saw Red's Pikachu rambling through Red's backpack. Green wanted to pull Pikachu away but the next thing he saw stopped him from doing so. Pikachu pulled out a Pikachu Plush, with the green collar and red bell, and gave it to Green. It was the same one Green gave Red years ago, to think Red still kept it all these times.

A small smile crept onto Green's face because he now understands Red. He knows what Red wants as an answer.

"Of course it'll never be the same again. I'll never understand you and you'll never understand me the same way we do when we were young. But that's even better because you can finally god damn open your mouth and we can communicate like now!"

Seeing as Red does not look convinced, Green continued on.

"Look. I gave everything to you because I don't care for them at all. All I want is to see you being able to have a goal in life. To see you being happy. That's all I want. If you leave… You won't be happy, I know it. I don't want that. And, more importantly, if you leave… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Red asked.

Green blushed. "I'll miss you…"

Red could feel his ears getting hotter, and not from his constant crying.

After a moment of consideration, Red finally spoke up.

"I'll stay… If only you promise to not to give anything away to me anymore… I will leave immediately once that happens…"

"Yes… Yes..! All I ever wanted was for you to stay!" Green hugged Red again. He was happy and he knows Red secretly wanted to stay in the first place. It feels good to clear things up and resolve their accumulative problems they had over the years.

"Green… I'm sorry… Sorry for everything…" Red muttered into Green's chest.

Green knows that it is not Red's fault. In fact it is no one's fault. But Green felt like he should say sorry too. "What the hell… You're making me feel bad now… Ok, I promise that I will not do anymore wrong… Forgive me…"

Knowing Green, that is his version of an apology. Red smiled because after all this while, there are still parts Green have not changed at all.

Green continued, "We'll start all over, taking steps at a time… We'll amend all those wrong and remain as best friends till the very end… Ok?"

Red remained silent. He thought very hard at the statement, having doubts.

Green thought Red had reverted back to being the silent ranger again, or so he hoped rather that Red disliking his words.

But he was wrong.

Red could feel his body heating up and the reddening of his cheeks. He doubted his own words as he spilled out, "Ya... Friends..."

Green smiled.

Red stared out the balcony, for the rest of the evening they both sat side by side each other with their hands intertwining and watched the sun set without any more exchange of words, but they both know that they are comfortable.

* * *

**Finish.**

**AN: I edited this alittle and re-uploaded it. Might have more changes in the future to perfect it. **

******Well, this is it. This is my perspective on why the game happened as it is, the explanation for the storyline and the actions of the characters in it, mostly Green and Red. I tried to be as accurate as I can, hope I got everything right=)**

**I will most likely write other chapters, most likely on Green's perspective or a sequel if I feel like it and response is good. Ok then, bye for now! Please review, I would love feedback, and thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
